Moonlit Blood
by Shadow Liu
Summary: Sonic & the others go to a high school academy called Moonstone Academy. The guys have gone vamp. Shadose Shadow & Rose , Silvase Silver & Blaze , & Sonamy Sonic & Amy .
1. Intro

**I got some of the ideas for the story from the animate & manga series Vampire Knight. **

**Sega owns the characters, names, etc. Whoever owns Vampire Knight owns the story similarities.**

**The Meanwhiles are for when we're switching the point of view between the guys & girls.**

* * *

There was an underground mansion where, in a room lay three vampire brothers; a black & red hedgehog named Shadow, a silver hedgehog named Silver, & a blue hedgehog named Sonic. It was midnight when Sonic suddenly got up, walked to Shadow's bed, poked him, & said, "Shadow. You awake," Shadow opened his eyes & glared at Sonic as he continued, "What did Dad say about the academy? When are we going?"

Shadow replied, "We're catching a ferry tomorrow morning at 8 that's going to take us to Moonstone Academy's personal dock. The academy is, like, built on this mini island. There's just the academy, a nearby town, & a beach. It's pretty much cloudy all the time everywhere except the beach. That's the only place that's sunny & warm.

As for the academy itself, Dad showed me pictures of the school, told me about the curriculum, teachers, classes, etc. Then he asked me if it was Ok."

"What did you say after that," Sonic pressed.

"I said I didn't care. Whichever way was fine. Then he groaned, & I added 'Though, I would like to go there.'"

"So it's an awesome place?"

"Tolerable. But, as you know, me saying that is pretty good. There'll be other vampires there; a few other purebloods & some aristocrats, but we'll be mingled up with the non-vamps too when we go to class during the day."

Sonic smiled & said, "Mmm. Real dinner every night, instead of these boring blood tablets."

Shadow smirked as he pulled pistol called 'Bloody Rose', a deadly vampire killing weapon, out from under his pillow & said, "Dad thought you might think of some crap like that. So, he told me to keep you guys from embarrassing the family. Cause' you see, the chairman strives to create a peaceful co-existence between vampires & non-vampires. In other words, he trying to patch up the non-vamp & vamp relationship lost in the Old War."

Sonic yawned as he walked back to his bed & said, "Whatever. As long as there are girls." Shadow's only response was a groan of irritation & disgust.

Meanwhile.....

There was another mansion in the middle of a forest, where three non-vampire sisters lay in bed; a black & purple hedgehog named Rose, a lavender cat named Blaze, & a pink hedgehog named Amy.

"... & so the academy sounded pretty good. I'm kind of looking forward to going there," Rose said as she concluded her description & opinion of the new school they were going to.

"Hmm," Blaze said, "I'm guessing Amy's going to do a lot of flirting since the guys there are so pretty."

"Speaking of flirts," Rose said, "Dad told me to stop you from making yourself an idiot over the guys."

"Hmph," Amy said, playfully trying to sound hurt, "You guys act like that's all I've ever done & will ever do."

Rose smirked & said, "Umm, well, if we base every-"

"I'm going to bed," Amy threatened.

"May your dreams be filled with visions of the guys from the academy," Rose playfully prayed for Amy.

In response, Amy just threw her spare pillow at her in return & said, "No, seriously Rose, you need to have a future with somebody, or else you'll be doomed with the fate of becoming an old maid. Now's your perfect chance to try to fins that someone. Remember in 8th grade when that guy said he liked you, & you just laughed at him. That was mean."

"Oh, come on Amy," Rose said exasperatedly, "I laughed at how ridiculous he was because I've never met him before. And besides, why do you remember stupid things from 4 years ago?"

"Amy," Blaze interjected, "you should just wait for Rose to see someone at the academy. I really doubt that she & someone else won't find each other interesting."

"You two need to get a life & some sleep. We have to catch this ferry at 7 tomorrow, so that means we've got to be up at 6," Rose said, at this point clearly irritated.

"Oh Rose," Amy said teasingly, "Planning tomorrow out as usual. Though, I'll only be bothered when you start planning out your entire life." The girls all turned away from each other & laughed.

Early the next morning, the girls all woke up at 6, dressed, ate, & got their bags ready at the door. "Ready girls," their mom asked.

"Ready," they all answered in unison.

At the ferry dock, they saw a few of their friends, including a white bat named Rouge. Blaze walked over & said cheerfully, "Hey Rouge! Are you going to the academy too?"

At those words, Rouge's shoulders slumped as she said glumly, "No, my parents think that I'll become a flirt because of the guys there," she lowered her voice as she continued, "And, my parents think it's too pricy."

"Oh. That's too bad," Amy said as she forced a weak smile, "We'll tell you about it though. Email & maybe postcards."

Rouge just returned the smile as she said, "Well, I'd better get going. I only came here to see my grandma off. She's riding a ferry home."

"Ah," was all Rose said for comfort as they watched Rouge walk away.

Their mom sighed & said, "Let's get going, the ferry's about to leave."

"K," Blaze murmured.

At the ferry gate, their mom said a lot, "Remember to call me. Do you have all the forms? I love you!"

The girls just said bye as they rushed inside, eager to escape the embarrassment.

On the ride to the academy, the girls cheered up a little. By the time the ferry landed, they were in high spirits. "What time is it, Rose," Blaze asked.

"10 AM," Rose answered as she led the girls toward a yellow rabbit that looked in charge. "Excuse me sir, but we're going to the academy on this island. You wouldn't happen to know how to get there, would you?"

The rabbit smiled kindly & said, "Yes, I do know how to get there. I'm the headmaster, Headmaster Kaiyen. You must be one of the girls attending the academy."

Rose smiled & said, "Yes, we are."

"Good. You see that white cat over there? That's the Attendance Secretary, Ms. Senri. You just hand over the forms to her, she'll look you up, & when you're found in our list, you're free to just hand out in the docking area until everyone is accounted for, which will be about 11. Promptly at 12, be at the parking lot, where there'll be a bus to take you to my academy. You'll receive further instructions from the Sun Dormitory's tenant, Ms. Ichiru I suggest you hurry over there while everyone is ignoring her."

Rose smiled once again & said, "Thank you Headmaster Kaiyen! Oh, by the way, my name Rose, this cat is my sister Blaze, & this hedgehog is my other sister Amy."

"I'll remember," he smiled as they walked away toward Ms. Senri.

When they got there, she smiled & said, "I'll take your papers & find you as quick as I can."

Rose smiled, yet again, as she said, "Thanks." It was no more than a few minutes before Ms. Senri had found the girls & filed away their papers.

"Ok, you're good to go," she smiled.

"Alright, thanks," Blaze said as she tugged Rose away before she could smile again.

As they walked, they heard Ms. Senri mutter to herself, "Oh, God," as a swarm of girls ran to her.

But Blaze was freaked when she asked Rose almost hysterically, "What were all the smiles for?!?"

Rose, this time, smirked & said, "For a good rep. with the Headmaster & everyone. Muahaha," Rose added as an retarded evil laugh.

**By the way, Amy, Rose, & Blaze are NOT going to be like the fan girls from the manga. Though, Sonic might remind you of Aido. You also might've recognized some of the last names too. And Rouge is just going to show up every now & then when she's convenient & needed.**


	2. The School

**The guy's ferry ride & both groups cross paths for the first time! & sorry about spelling Kaien wrong in the first chapter. And, just to clear things up; first, the guys DO NOT SPARKLE IN THE SUN LIKE SOME RANDOM FAGS. THEY ARE VAMPIRE KNIGHT VAMPIRES.**

**Second, the guys are pureblood vampires. **

**Third, in my story, purebloods can only turn the person they bit into a vampire if they intend to. **

**Fourth, another in my story thing, people bit by purebloods don't always turn into vampires. It just depends on the circumstances.**

**& sorry about messing up on the spelling of some of the names in the first chapter. **

* * *

The guys had just arrived at the dock. Their Dad poked his head out of the car to say, "Hey, you guys think you can stay here by yourselves & NOT get in trouble," he said as he eyed Sonic particularly.

"Don't worry Dad," Shadow smiled slyly as he showed the hilt of his Bloody Rose gun.

Their Dad's just instantly laid his forehead on the steering wheel & sighed as he said exasperatedly, "That's was what I was worried about. & didn't I tell you to leave that at home? Hmm?"

Shadow answered a little too happily, "Leave my lifeline at home? You see, I need some stuff to stay alive. You were asking me why my bag is so heavy & why I carried it so carefully. Well, it's because I have my Xbox, my Halo game set, & some other...**necessities**."

Now their Dad just gave a tired look of irritation & said as he drove away, "Never mind. Just remember what I said."

Silver just laughed & waved bye, then turned around & said, "Well, let the fun begin."

Shadow glowered, then smirked & said, "Not you too."

Silver immediately whacked Shadow on his shoulder as he said, "Gross!"

"Whatever," Sonic said as he pretended to yawn & walk away, "I'm going to find something to eat."

Shadow caught the back of his collar, dropped a box of blood tablets into Sonic's hand, & said coldly, "It's Ok, you don't have to look for food." Sonic's only reply was a sigh as he dropped a blood tablet into his mouth.

The group walked over to a ring of rocks by the dock & sat down as Silver said, sounding bored, "Now what? We have 10 minutes until the ferry gets here."

Shadow's eyes lit up every so slightly as het said, "We could fight, play Tag with trip mines, play Shoot Sonic with a Gun, play How Slowly & Painfully Can we Murder Sonic," he shrugged as he added, "or we could play Make Silver & Sonic Eat a Grenade."

Sonic stood took up a pretend stern scolding position as he said, "How about we play something that doesn't include any pain, hatred, or the killing of Sonic & Silver."

"Truth or Dare? Would You Rather? Or we could do something other than games," Shadow suggested.

"Truth or Dare sounds good," Sonic said mischievously, "Maybe then we could embarrass Shadow for once."

Suddenly, Sonic punched Silver's shoulder. "What the hell was that for," Silver yelled at Sonic as he punched him right back. Behind them, Shadow was sitting on a rock & just chuckling.

Silver just said, "Oh, I should've guessed Shadow as controlling us. Heh, sorry Sonic." Sonic's only reply was a groan as he lay sprawled out on a rock ha had landed on. "But whatever. Sonic! Truth or Dare!"

Sonic groaned once again & said, "Since I'm too lazy at the moment to do anything, Truth."

Silver smiled as he said, "So, think back to that time in 5th grade where we were hanging out in the bathroom for whatever reason during recess. We found a pair of underpants in garbage bin. You said you'd throw it away, but all I saw you do was stuff it in your pocket. What exactly DID you do with it?

"Err, I don't recall this happening, so....my turn now," Sonic said, trying to fake not remembering.

Silver smirked & said, "Heh, thought so."

Shadow glowered as he grabbed his bag, walked away towards the dock, & said, "The boat is here."

Sonic asked suddenly, "How do you know if that's the one? & come to think of it, that was 10 minutes!?!"

Shadow just continued walking & said, "One, it came at the exact time as the academy's ferry said it would. Two, the sign above the entrance to the boat says 'To Haruka Isle'. That's where the academy is. & yes, that was ten minutes." Sonic just sighed as they all boarded the ferry.

When they got to the docks, it was 11 am. Sonic groaned as he said, "I'm starving. When do we get to eat?"

Shadow glowered & said, "You were eating blood tablets the entire time. How can you be hungry?"

Sonic simply replied, "I'm not hungry for boring blood tablets, I'm hungry for BLOOD."

Shadow said, sounding considerably irritated, "If it's that bad, sit at the dock & be bishi while me & Silver go get the forms turned in. Silver, why don't we go to find someone from the academy." Shadow led the group ,with Sonic moping behind, towards a yellow rabbit standing next to a desk & a white cat.

He said too kindly to the yellow cat, "Excuse me sir, but we're looking for a Moonstone Academy. You wouldn't happen to know how to get there, would you?"

The rabbit smiled & said, "Why, hello! I'm Mr. Kaien, the headmaster of Moonstone Academy! I'm guessing you're one of the students attending. Right?"

Shadow smiled back as he said, "Yes we are. My name is Shadow, this is my brother Silver", Shadow motioned towards Silver, then Sonic and continued, "& this is my other brother Sonic. Could you possibly tell us where we hand in our forms?"

The white rabbit said, "You can give them to me, Ms. Senri. I'll find you in our student list, mark your arrival, & then you're free to roam the docks, beach, or parking lot for the next 2 hours or so."

Silver handed their papers over to Ms. Senri as he said, "Thanks." Ms. Senri just nodded as she took the papers, shuffled around a lot of papers, & mad e a few checkmarks.

Only a few minutes had passed when she waved them goodbye & said, "All done. You're all free now."

Sonic said, "Thanks," as they walked away. "Well," Sonic continued when they were at the docks, sitting & letting the tips of their shoes slightly graze the surface of the water, "What do you think of Headmaster & Senri?"

Shadow shrugged as he said uninterestedly, "Boring, overly happy, etc."

Silver just said, "Hmm," as he stared into the deep water, completely lost in thought.

Sonic shook Silver a little as he asked, "Hey, you Ok? I mean, like, you look a little troubled."

Shadow gave a skeptical look at Sonic as he said, "A little?"

Silver ignored Shadow as he said, "Nothing really. I was just thinking about how Sonic kept talking about girls all the time. & Dad once told us that our great-grandpa had the power of fore-telling the future. So what if the power is starting to show up in Sonic? What if what Sonic's saying actually has a meaning & isn't a whole bunch of shit?"

Shadow answered sarcastically, "What if you're thinking too much?"

Silver just shrugged as he said carelessly, "Yeah, you're probably right. I'm thinking too much."

Sonic shrugged as he said dreamily, "Still, it is fun to wonder."

Shadow's next line made Sonic glower, "No it's not. & why are we talking like some random fantards of chance & other crap?"

Sonic turned purposefully away as he said, "Ignoring you!"

Meanwhile............

The girls were all sitting in a lunch area by a podium next to the parking lot in the school's curling, black iron gates. Blaze & Rose snickered when they heard another fantard girl whine to Ms. Ichiru for the 50th time, 'When are the boys gonna be here?'. Amy said quietly, "I feel for them. They're waiting for something that's important to them, & it never comes."

Rose laughed once again & said, "Personally, I'm just wondering when we get to eat."

Blaze said in return, "I know, I'm hungry too. But I half don't care if their bus ride goes off a cliff."

Amy smiled mischievously. "You might change your mind. After all, one of my few overly determined goals here is to get you two somebody."

Rose faked gratitude as she said, "Oh, you think about us too much."

Meanwhile.....................

The guys had just gotten off the bus. As they walked through the parking lot, an area of benches & picnic tables came into sight. There was a crowd of people sitting there, & as the group neared the crowd, the crowd started to stir, & eventually, fuss & gather. A silver cat suddenly stood & said to all the girls, "Calm down & sit down! The sooner you get this Arrival Assembly over with, the sooner you'll get to unpack at your dorms & everything."

Shadow & Silver sat in the very back, where nobody was. Sonic, however, had different plans as he made for the front, where all the girls were batting their 'sparkling' eyes. Shadow, on the other hand, remembered the promise he mad his dad, & grabbed Sonic's collar & tugged him down in a seat between Silver & himself. Suddenly, a pink hedgehog took a footstep towards Sonic, & soon she was standing in front of Sonic as she said sort of shyly, "Hi, what's your name?"

Sonic threw her an enchanting look as he answered, "Sonic. You?"

The pink hedgehog batted her eyes as she answered, "Amy." But suddenly, a black & purple hedgehog came over, grabbed the Amy's elbow, & dragged her back to where they were sitting.

The lavender cat laughed & said to Amy one, "Really Amy."

Then, the black & purple one said, "Amy, do you always have to go after the retarded ones?"

Amy just snapped at the black & purple one, "Well Rose, maybe you would like to make a suggestion on which one then. & besides, how are you & Blaze so sure he's retarded."

The black & purple hedgehog, Rose, just replied simply, "Retard Radar."

"Thoughtful," the lavender cat, Blaze, added.

Amy sniffed as she said, "I was going over there half for my own purposes, & half for your guys' purposes."

Rose shook her head as she answered, "No, I'm fine with just becoming an old maid."

Blaze added blankly, "What is this, the 1500s?"

Suddenly, Mr. Kaien, Ms. Ichiru, & a black colored cat stepped onto the stage/podium. Mr. Kaien held the microphone as he said, "Welcome ladies & gentlemen. The sooner we settle down & get this over with, the sooner you'll get to your dorm rooms, be able to eat, & explore."

Everyone was silent as Mr. Kaien handed the microphone over to the black cat. "Hello everyone," he started out, "My name is Mr. Kuran, pleased to meet your mob. I'm the boy's dorm superintendent. Your dorm superintendent will lead you to your dorm buildings so that you can drop off your stuff in the main room, then they'll give you a tour of the academy. After all that, you'll finally have a late lunch & be able to explore. Any questions on that matter?"

A girl in the front raised her hand as she asked timidly, "How will we know which room is ours?"

Mr. Kuran laughed as he answered, "For my boys, I let them solve & pick as they want, but Ms. Ichiru's way is more complicated. She has people get together in groups of 3 because that's how many people a room fits. Then she & her girls discuss where they want to be. Any more questions," he asked the crowd. They were perfectly silent. "If not, I'll turn it to Ms Ichiru now," he added as he gave the microphone to Ms. Ichiru.

Ms. Ichiru took the microphone & said into it, "Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Ichiru, the girl's dorm superintendent! Some basic rules & places you will need to know. Over there," she said as she pointed at a giant, one floored building to the right, "is the lunch building, where you will just go to get lunch obviously. We have all sorts of stuff in there; Subway, Dominoes Pizza, edible school lunches, etc. NO MCDONALDS OR BUGER KING. You know why? They add whopping amounts of sugar in everything. Their meat is made out of sick cows, chicken, & fish that have the worst cases of cancer & disgusting infected wounds. So the next time you think about eating at McDonalds or Burger King, remember you're eating infections, cancer, & cardboard. Oh, I forgot to say, their bread & chicken nuggets are made out of cardboard & bread that tastes like whatever they're trying to imitate.

Some very basic rules; don't go messing with other people's stuff unless you have permission, don't go to any other dorms unless you're invited especially the other gender's, & just a reminder, no drugs, alcohol, or smokes. Got it? Good, you're set to go off now." As soon as she finished, all the fan girls were at the vampire guys in the front, which infuriated the non-vampires because they had thought they were the 'ultimate' suitors.

Amy would've been glad to join them, if it hadn't been for Rose grabbing her arm & yanking her towards Ms. Ichiru, who had cleared away as soon as the crowd had stirred, otherwise she would've been trampled. She gave a slightly surprised face as she said to the girls, "What? You're not joining the mob?"

Blaze simply answered, "Just hungry & awaiting our dorms."

Rose added, "& absolutely no interest."

Ms. Ichiru laughed as she said, "So there is oldest sister that wants nothing to do with them mob, the middle sister that not sure if she wants to or not, & the youngest is all for the mob. Classical. But sure, for your sakes, I'll call the girls over." Subsequently, she did as she had said. In minutes, they were at the entrance of the girl's dorm dropping off their stuff & strolling around the school.

"...& so there's the teacher's lounge & dorm, you don't need to know a lot about that. Over here's the Dagger Bushes, I wouldn't suggest touching them," she said as she ran her hand on the bushes herself. She showed the group her hand & a gasp of shock & surprise washed over the crowd. Her hand was covered in deep cuts were bleeding terribly. She still said cheerfully, "& that's why you avoid them.

Well, I think that's the entire school. Let's see if you can find your way to the lunch building. We'll be dismissing you after 40 minutes so that you can wander a bit. So, good luck," she finished as she disappeared in the teacher's lounge.

The group of girls all moved in one direction, but apparently, it was the wrong one as Rose said pitifully, "Look, they're going the wrong way."

Amy answered retorted, "Well then Miss Know It All, where should we go."

"I think that there's probably something behind this curtain of ivy next to the Dagger Bushes. Maybe it's a shortcut," Rose said thoughtfully as she reached over to pull aside the ivy. A tunnel ran from their side of the bushes, to the other side. "Ow! Oh damn it, I got a cut," Rose said, sounding frustrated as she showed Blaze her long, deep, bloody cut straight down from her palm to her wrist.

Meanwhile.................

The guys just happened to be on the other side of the Dagger Bushes, & just happened to finish their tour just now.

"So boys, now's your freedom time. Find your way back to the lunch building," Mr. Kuran finished as he disappeared into the teacher's lounge."

Sonic immediately walked off in the direction of the lunch building, which they could see in plain sight from where they were.

Silver just leaned against a wall & said, "What's the hurry? I mean, we can always have blood tablets at any time. & besi-"

"Wait. You smell that," Silver sniffed the air & they said in unison, "Blood."

Silver said hopefully, "Should we go & check it out?"

Shadow shrugged & said, "No, I think we should just sit here & wait."

Meanwhile...............

Amy was fussing over Rose. "You should go find the nurse! No, we'll escort you!"

Rose tugged her hand out of Amy's grip as she said, "I'm fine! Let's just go to lunch." They all walked through the tunnel safely without any more accidents or blood. They even managed to open the next curtain with no scratches.

On the other side, the girls saw Sonic & Shadow, but Amy went right up to Silver, mostly because he didn't look as menacing as Shadow, & asked Silver, "Where's your other friend Sonic?"

Silver's eyes glanced from Blaze to the ground, & Blaze again. He answered a little nervously, "Uh, he went to the lunch building to look for you." Shadow glared at him as he said so.

Rose, for whatever reason, tripped on a branch, but Shadow caught her wrist just in time before she met the ground. Her bleeding wrist. Either way, it was too late, his hand had met the blood, & his face was instantly bathed in hunger. & in a matter of seconds, Shadow was kneeling over Rose, sinking his fangs deep in her hand.

**The stuff about McDonalds & Burger King is REAL.**


	3. Sushi & Dorms

**The italics in my stories are for thoughts, memories, flashbacks, & songs.**

* * *

Amy gasped in horror as she watched Shadow bite her. Rose, too shocked to move, gasped, "What are you........." Blaze, acting quickly, took out a knife & rushed at Shadow, who didn't move or respond at all. Silver grabbed Blaze's arm & placed the palm of his hand at the back of Blaze's head & used his vampire powers to erase her memories of just now & knock her out. He did the same to Amy & Rose, seeing as Rose had pulled a knife out as well. Silver turned to Shadow & said, "Shadow, stop it. We have to get out of here." Shadow hadn't noticed Silver talking to him as he bent down, about to bite Rose's neck. But Silver grabbed Shadow's arm & tore Shadow off Rose. Silver snapped at Shadow, "Are you crazy!?"

Shadow's eyes cleared as he said groggily said, "Sorry."

Silver sighed as suggested, "We should probably, like, put them on the bench or something. Then you should insert some memories into their minds. Shadow nodded in agreement as he picked up Rose & almost bit her yet again.

After they had laid the girls neatly on the bench, Silver said, "So. What kind of memory are you going to insert?"

Shadow answered, "Oh, I have my ideas. Just help me with something," Silver nodded, "Put your palm on right temple & your other palm on Rose's forehead while I put me palms on Blaze & Amy's foreheads."

Silver whined, "Why can't I do it for Blaze?"

Shadow raised one of his eye brows as he said questioningly, "Was that supposed to mean something?" Silver just rolled his eyes as an answer as Shadow closed his eyes to insert the memory.

**-------------Flashback---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Rose, Blaze, & Amy had just walked through the tunnel to the other side. Rose says disgustedly, _"I still can't believe I got cut!"_

Blaze replies, _"Mrs. Ichiru DID tell & show us what happens when we touch those bushes, so yeah."_

Amy suddenly exclaims, _"The sun is so bright for fall. I think we should sit here for a bit to enjoy it!"_

Rose gives Amy a blank look as she asks, _"Why?"_

Amy sniffs as she replies, _"Because we might not get anymore good sun here for a while. That's why."_

Blaze sighs & adds sarcastically, _"Since Amy's in a fit of snootiness, we CANNOT disobey. So we might as well give in."_

Rose just sighs as well when she answers, _"What ever,"_ as she sits down next to her sisters on a bench that was conveniently next to the exit of the tunnel. & then they fell asleep for some unknown reason.

**--------------Flashback--------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Silver said cheerfully as soon as Shadow opened his eyes, "Shall we go to the lunch building now?"

Shadow answered, "Sure," as he walked with Silver towards the lunch building.

When they had reached the lunch building, Sonic came up to them immediately & said, "Have you seen that pink hedgehog Amy? I've been looking everywhere for her! & what's with you Shadow? You look like you threw up or something."

Shadow just glared at Sonic as he said, "Fuck off."

Sonic, completely taken aback, said, "Ok, Ok, Ok. Sheesh."

Silver answered Sonic, a little more kindly than Shadow, "Yeah we saw that Amy girl, but she...was REALLY busy, so I wouldn't go find her. As for Shadow, well....he had...his own business."

Sonic replied, "Oh. I see..."

An awkward moment of silence passed before Shadow said, sounding a little more like himself, "We should eat sushi."

Silver, trying to start a non-awkward conversation, said, "That's what I was about to say! Heh......Ok, can we just go get some sushi now?"

Sonic nodded & said, "Sure! I was looking at all the food. I think the best one is iSushi."

Shadow shrugged & said, "Sure, let's go." So they all went tot get some sushi at iSushi.

But Sonic added, "I'm already full though because I had some chili dogs."

Shadow just said, "Really, Sonic. Wow."

Meanwhile....................

Rose had stirred & at first wondered, _"What am I doing here?"_ But then she remembered what had happened. _"Damn! How did I fall asleep!? Or more like WE,"_ she added as she saw her sisters still asleep beside her. Rose shook them awake & said, "I'm not sure if I'm remembering correctly; we were sitting here, enjoying the sun, & fell asleep."

Blaze blinked groggily as she answered, "I think that's what happened. At least that's how I remember it."

Amy answered, "Same here," as she stood, stretched, & yawned. At the same time, her stomach grumbled a reminder to eat. "Which reminds me, we should go eat."

Rose rolled her eyes as she added sarcastically, "So if your stomach hadn't growled, you would have never thought about eating?"

Amy snapped, clearly cranky or something, "That's not what I meant! I meant it was an even bigger reminder of eating."

Blaze interjected, "Guys, we should probably go to the lunch building now."

"Fine," Rose replied as the trio walked towards the lunch building.

When they had got there, Rose immediately said, "I vote for eating sushi!"

"Same here," Blaze agreed.

Amy said, "I call the bill."

Rose just said, sounding very irritated, "Don't you remember Amy? The lunches here are FREE."

Amy replied a little sheepishly, "Oh, right."

Blaze said, "Ok, can we eat sushi NOW?"

"Sure," Rose said as she followed Blaze toward a place called iSushi.

Meanwhile.............

Shadow, Silver, & Sonic had sat at a table right in front of that iSushi place, eating. All except for Sonic, who had already eaten, & was now scanning all the crowds of girls for Amy. Silver heard Sonic muter to himself, "God, where is she!"

Shadow, who had also heard Sonic's little mutter, leaned & whispered to Silver, "See? I told you he was a stalker."

Silver shook his head as he whispered back, "No, I don't think he's a stalker. I just think he's just overly addicted."

Shadow corrected Silver, "You mean perverted."

Silver shrugged as he answered, "That works too. Along with retarded, being a fantard, & possibly gay."

Shadow snickered & replied, "Technically, Sonic is all of those at the same time."

Silver pretended to stroke his chin thoughtfully as he said sarcastically, "Hmm. Two shay."

Now Shadow snickered once again as he said, "We really do hate our brother."

Silver sarcastically answered, "No, really. What was your first clue?"

Now both of them held a stifled laughter as Sonic continued a mindless search. A group of girls had noticed Sonic looking at them, & they were starting to crowd at the guy's table. Silver & Shadow stood up& Silver said as the two walked away, "Well, glad we left before we got held prisoner."

As the two walked away toward their dorms, they passed a table with a certain trio of girls. Blaze, stood once she saw the two, went up to Silver & asked him, "Have you seen your friend Sonic? My sister's been looking for him, but she hasn't seen him anywhere."

Silver pointed to their previous table as he answered, "He's at that table infested with a bunch of fantards over there." Silver didn't realize he sounded irritated from having asked literally the same question twice in 10 minutes.

Blaze, a little insulted from his irritation, answered coldly, "Well then. But thanks anyway."

Silver, confused by her coldness, tried to humor her. He gave her a small & slightly crooked smile as he asked, "Has the air always been this cold & hot here?"

Blaze, completely irritated by now, just 'huffed' as she went & tugged Amy to the mobbed table. Rose followed them after giving the two a flaming death look.

Shadow smirked as he said, "Fail."

Silver shrugged as he said, "Well, it was worth a try."

Shadow smirked as he asked, "What? Are you saying that meant something?"

Silver rolled his eyes as he changed the subject, "Not telling you...Not here at least. But anyway, let's go get first dibs at dorm rooms."

Shadow said skeptically, "Sure, Silver. Sure," as they continued towards their dorm building with Silver following him.

When they had reached the dorm building, they found Mr. Kuran sitting at the steps before the enormous double doors. Mr. Kuran smiled as he said, "Smart. Well, hurry with your bags & get those first dibs. When you've decided, drop your bags there, & come back down to tell me which room. All the rooms fit only 3. But here's a little something that might help you; when you walk in, there the lounge there, it looks like an oval. There are stairs on both sides of the walls, going up in a curved way. Then there's a balcony between the top steps of those two flights of stairs. On that balcony is another set of double doors, that's where the dining hall is. Directly under the dining hall doors are the doors to the 2nd lounge.

Go onto the balcony so that you're facing the dining hall doors. Take the left hallway & go to the last room on the left side of the hallway. There lies the best one."

Shadow & Silver both nodded in thanks as they found their bags in the midst of a bag-sea. Shadow asked Mr. Kuran before the two headed in, "Excuse me, but...err, are you a vampire too?"

Mr. Kuran flashed a smile with two fangs, & Shadow smiled back as he said, "Sir, when an annoying blue hedgehog arrives, could you tell him where our room is? Thanks." Then, he headed in after Silver. When they went inside, right next to the double doors, there was a hallway to the left & right. The saw the upstairs door to the dining hall, & the parallel stairs circling the lounge. The same stairs were above the second flight of stairs, leading to a third floor with more dorm rooms. The lounge had six couches & three coffee tables. The couches were in pairs, parallel to each other with a table in between. The pairs of couches were grouped together so that they formed a triangle.

Silver said, "Wow. This place is neat."

Shadow replied, "It only seems that way because our house is just a little messy." The two went up the left stairs, turned left, & went in the last door on the left side of the hallway.

When they got inside, Shadow immediately said, "I like this room, it overlooks that dark forest over there. I vote on this one."

In the room were three beds, a bathroom, a giant studying table, a mini fridge, a couch, a coffee table, & a TV. The beds were in arranged in a triangle shape in a corner. There was one big window, & next to it was the study desk. The TV was in a TV cubby in the wall, & facing the TV was the couch. Between the TV & couch was the coffee table. In the middle of the room was a black circular carpet. The floor was wooden boards that were a very dark rich shade of brown. Like dark chocolate, only way darker.

Silver went over to the second window, & smirked as he said, "Well, guess what else this room overlooks. The girl's dorm. Nice choice Shadow. I vote here too. Which leaves Sonic no choice. Not that he would complain to begin with."

Shadow immediately sat down & started connecting his Xbox while he said, "Hmph. There's a TV here, which means that I can connect my Xbox."

Silver said, "If you don't mind, I'm going to go down & tell Mr. Kuran that we're in this room."

Shadow answered absent mindedly, "Sure, the room number is 300."

Silver said, "Thanks, I'll remember."

Shadow thought to himself as Silver left, _"I should hope you'd remember."_

Meanwhile...................

Rose, Blaze, & Amy were making their way through a crowd of girls. Once they had reached the center of the crowd, Amy saw Sonic & waved to him. Sonic had seen her too, & he called to her, since he couldn't possibly walk to her, "Hey Amy, I've been looking for you! Where've you been?"

Amy laughed as she answered, "Looking for you!"

Sonic smiled as he said, "Huh, funny. I wish I could talk, but I think I should head to the dorms now."

Rose said, "Which reminds us, we should go too. Come on Amy, Blaze." The trio hurried away towards the girl's dorm, which they could see just beyond the boy's dorm. As they walked past the boy's dorm, the three saw Silver in front of it. Silver also saw them, or more Blaze, & he said, "Hi there Flame!"

Blaze snapped, "My name's Blaze!"

Silver tilted his head to the side as he smiled playfully & answered, "I know."

Blaze continued walking as she grumbled, "Ugh. Hedgehogs." Rose coughed meaningfully. "Sorry. I meant guy hedgehogs. Particularly light colored ones."

Amy mocked, "I sense love about to happen."

Rose added disgustedly, "That's just gross Amy."

Amy snapped, "Ew! I didn't mean that!"

Blaze, still sounding very pissed, said, "Let's just get to the dorms."

When the trio got there, they saw Ms. Ichiru sitting there at the steps. "Hi there girls," she greeted them, "Good idea, coming for first dibs. So here's the process; I decided to do the same things as the guys & just see what happens. So go, take your pick, drop off your bags, & report to me which room. I'll give you a mini tour & secret; there are 3 levels, & a set of circular stairs up against the wall go up. There's a balcony in between the top steps of each of the flights of stairs. On the second floor balcony, there's another set of double doors, that's the door to the dining hall. Directly under the dining hall doors, there's yet another set of double doors that lead to the 2nd lounge. The first lounge is the set of couches you see right when you get in.

Here's how to get to the best room, you go up to the 3rd floor, the go down the right hallway. The 6th door on the right side of the hallway. Good luck."

Rose, Blaze, & Amy nodded as they headed inside. When they went inside, right next to the double doors, there was a hallway to the left & right. The saw the upstairs door to the dining hall, & the parallel stairs circling the lounge. The same stairs were above the second flight of stairs, leading to a third floor with more dorm rooms. The lounge had six couches & three coffee tables. The couches were in pairs, parallel to each other with a table in between. The pairs of couches were grouped together so that they formed a triangle.

The three followed Ms. Ichiru's instructions & soon, they were walking through the doorway of an enormous & beautiful dorm. In the room were three beds, a bathroom, a giant studying table, a mini fridge, a couch, a coffee table, & a TV. The beds were in arranged in a triangle shape in a corner. There was one big window, & next to it was a giant study desk with 4 chairs. The TV was in a TV cubby in the wall, & facing the TV was the couch. Between the TV & couch was the coffee table. In the middle of the room was a white circular carpet. The floor was wooden boards that were a very creamy shade of toffee brown. The girls all nodded in agreement; this was their room.

Rose grumbled, "If only I had my Xbox with me."

Blaze said, "Well, we got the best room, & for me, I guess it's enough. But, whoa. The window faces the boy's dorm."

Amy immediately went & dumped her bags on the most outward bed in the triangle & said, "Eh, we'll just have to close the blinds. But, I call this bed."

Blaze went & picked the bed that had the foot of it facing the window. Rose said, "Perfect, you guys left me the one I wanted."

So they all sat & unpacked. Amy, probably feeling it was too quiet, said, "Hey Rose, can I put on your iPod in that speaker of yours?"

Rose shrugged as she answered, "Sure. Just don't break anything & plug it in next to the TV, NOT the window."

Amy rolled her eyes as she retorted, "Let me guess; I'm going to throw it out the window, aren't I?"

Rose answered humorlessly, "Yup."

Blaze, having finished unpacking, said, "Since I'm the first one to finish unpacking, I'm going to go down & tell Ms. Ichiru which room we're in."

Rose replied, "Sure. Our room's #338."

Blaze walked out the door as she said, "Thanks."

Amy, in the meantime, had put on some music. Preferably the song 'You Belong with Me', by Taylor Swift. Rose groaned as she said, "Oh God, Amy! Not this song!"

Amy just rolled her eyes in response as the song reached the climax.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts_

_She's cheer captain & I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you'll wake up & find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

Rose now plugged her ears to emphasize her annoyance of the song. Amy just laughed & started to jump & dance her own dance. Rose, in response, just glowered through the rest of the song.

"My turn to pick now," Rose said immediately. Amy did a sarcastic imitation of Rose's groan as she heard that Rose had picked; 'Pain', by Three Days Grace. Amy hid her face in her pillow when the song had reached its climax.

_Pain, without love_

_Pain, can't get enough_

_Pain, I like it rough_

'_Cause I'd rather feel pain then nothing at all_

_Anger & agony are better then misery_

_Trust me, I've got a plan_

_When the lights go up, you'll understand_

Blaze walked in right before the song ended & said, "I'm guessing it's my turn to pick a song, right?"

Amy unburied her face as she said, "Yes! Please!"

Rose just 'hmphed'.

But Amy wasn't so pleased when she heard that Blaze has picked 'If You Only Knew', by Shinedown.

_If you only knew _

_I'm hanging by a thread_

_The web I spin for you_

_If you only knew_

_I'd sacrifice my beating heart before I lose...you_

_I still hold on to the letters you returned_

_I swear that I've lived & learned_

_Its 4:03 & I can't sleep_

_Without you next to me_

_I...toss & turn like the sea_

_If I drown tonight_

_Bring me back to life_

_Breathe your breath in me_

_The only thing I still believe in is you_

_If you only knew_

When the song had ended, Amy said, "Well, that was better than Rose's pick, but anyway, my turn."

Now both Rose & Blaze groaned when they heard that Amy picked 'Angel to You, Devil to Me', by The Click Five.

_When I saw her she looked my way_

_& I knew that I was over my head_

_Threw me looks on a smile so sweet_

_With her rude attitude that could knock me dead_

_Suddenly_

_I heard her voice & she called my name_

_Suddenly_

_I knew my life was gonna change_

_Well she's hot as in hell_

_& she's cool as a cup_

_& she smiles, & she's wild_

_& falling in love_

_Yeah you say I'm the guy that you wish you could be_

_It's not easy to see_

_She's an angel to you_

_But she's a devil to me_

Rose took a deep breath as she said, "Amy...at least that's better than your first pick. But my turn." Rose chose the song 'On My Own', by Hedley.

_Bitin'_

_Fightin'_

_Bitin'_

_& now I gotta be _

_On my own_

_& living in a world alone_

_Gets better every day_

_That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home _

_I'm gonna make it on my own_

_I'll always take the harder road_

_Get's better every day_

_That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home (Coming home)_

_You'll always be the lonely one_

_You were always trying to swallow the sun_

_Just remember you can never make it rain on everyone_

_On my own_

_& living in a world alone_

_Get's better every day_

_That I don't have to say (Say, say, say)_

_& now you're killin' me (On my own, & living in a world alone)_

_Get's better everyday_

_That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home_

_I'm gonna make it on my own_

_I'll always take the harder road_

_Get's better every day_

_That I don't have to say I'm sorry I'm coming home_

_& I'll make it on my own_

_Sorry, won't be coming home_

_& I'll make it on my own_

_Sorry, won't be coming home_

_& I'll make it on my own_

_Sorry, won't be coming home_

_& I'll make it on my own_

_Sorry, won't be coming home._

**As usual, please suggest & review! If you have suggestions as to what songs the guys should listen to, just PM me the artist, the song, & the version if there's more than one.**


	4. The River

**Another thing, 'human years' are the same as our years here. 'Vampire years' are as old as you are, only add two zero's on the end. & thanks for the song ideas, 'The SSS Team'! & I'm also very sorry if you're reading this & you're also Canadian or American. I DO NOT MEAN TO OFFEND YOU. & of course I threw in some more Vampire Knight names. The school uniforms are supposed to be just like the ones from Vampire Knight.**

* * *

Back at the guy's dorm, Silver had just returned from Mr. Kuran when he asked Shadow, "Do you want to put on your iPod?"

Shadow shrugged & said, "Sure."

As Silver was setting Shadow's iPod up, Sonic walked in & Shadow subsequently said, "Took you long enough."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he said, "Well, sorry. Not everyone is as fast as you 24-7."

Shadow smirked &replied, "What happened to your world class record? Oh that's right, I beat it. Which reminds me why; you're a 1,610 year old guy eating youth pills."

Sonic pointed at Shadow as he said, "That would make you a 1,6**99 year old**! But in human years, yeah, I'm that old. But that means 16 in vampire years."

Shadow answered, "Which I would almost be 17. Silver in human years is 1,660. Vampire years; almost 17 as well."

As Silver finished setting Shadow's iPod up, he asked the other two, "What do you want to listen to?"

Sonic immediately answered, "I think we should take turns picking. I'll go first since Shadow isn't saying anything."

Sonic was about to go pick a song, but Shadow said, "Sonic doesn't touch my iPod. Sonic, just name a song & Silver will find it for you."

Silver protested, "Why can't you do it!"

Shadow held his index finger up the way you might scold someone. He then said, "Now Silver, it's either that or no iPod."

Silver just rolled his eyes as Sonic said, "I think... the song 'Live & Learn', by Crush 40 might do."

Shadow said sarcastically, "Sonic, if you think you're the type of person who 'is hanging on the edge', or 'learning from yesterday', then you're so wrong. But, the 'never finding your way part' is somewhat accurate."

Sonic said, "I find my way around perfectly well, thank you very much."

Silver smirked as he turned on 'Live & Learn', then said, "I think Shadow's remembering that time your old 'friend' went all homo on us. You know, that yellow one with tails?"

Sonic said, "Tails? Oh right, him..." Shadow snickered.

_But you can hardly swallow  
Your fears and pain  
When you can't help but follow  
It puts you right back where you came_

Live and learn  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow  
Live and learn  
From the works of yesterday  
Live and learn  
If you beg or if you borrow  
Live and learn  
You may never find your way

When the song ended, Shadow asked, "My turn," & when the other two shrugged, Shadow turned on 'Time of Dying', by Three Days Grace.

_Tonight, my head is spinning_

_I need, something to pick me up_

_I've tried, but nothing is working_

_I won't stop, I won't say I've had enough_

_Tonight, I start the fire_

_Tonight, I break away_

_Break, away from everybody_

_Break, away from everything_

_If you can't stand_

_The way this place is _

_Take, yourself, to higher places_

_Oh, oh_

_At night, I feel like a vampire_

_It's not right, but I just can't give it up_

_I'll try, to get myself higher_

_Let's go, we're gonna light it up_

_Tonight, we start the fire_

_Tonight, we break away_

When the ended Silver said, "& now, something a little less emo & non-realistic." When they heard he had chosen 'Canadian Idiot', by Weird Al, they all burst into laughter. Well, maybe some of them just chuckled.

_Don't wanna be a Canadian Idiot_

_Don't wanna be some beer swillin' hockey nut_

_& do I look like some frostbitten hose head_

_I never learned my alphabet from A to Zed_

_They all live on doughnuts & moose meat_

_& they leave the house without packin' heat_

_Never even bring their guns to the mall_

_& you know what else is too funny_

_Their stupid monopoly money_

_Can't take them serious at all_

_Well, maple syrup & snow's what they export_

_They treat curling just like it's a real sport_

_They think their silly accent is so cute_

_Can't understand a thing they're talking about_

_Sure they got their national health care_

_Cheaper meds, low crime, & clean air_

_Then again, well they got Celine Dion_

_Eat their weigh in Kraft Macaroni_

_& dream of driving a Zamboni_

_All over Saskatchewan_

By the time the song was over, everybody was still laughing their heads off.

Shadow said, "This makes me want to listen to the real version."

Sonic replied, still laughing, "Sure, I'll skip my turn, but isn't this the real version?"

Silver shook his head as he answered, "No the real version is 'American Idiot', by Green Day. This is just a parody."

Shadow put on American Idiot, & there was some silent laughter, but not as much as before.

_Don't wanna be American idiot_

_Don't wanna a nation under the new media_

_& can you hear the sound of hysteria_

_The subliminal mind fuck America_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be OK_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_Well maybe I'm the faggot America_

_I'm not a part of a red neck agenda_

_Now everybody do the propaganda_

_& sing along to the age of paranoia_

_Welcome to a new kind of tension_

_All across the alien nation_

_Where everything isn't meant to be OK_

_Television dreams of tomorrow_

_We're not the ones who're meant to follow_

_For that's enough to argue_

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_One nation controlled by the media_

_Information age of hysteria_

_It's going out to idiot America_

When the song ended, Sonic said, "I think we should listen to more funniness that doesn't swear as much."

Silver nodded in agreement as he chose 'You're Pitiful', by Weird Al.

_My life is brilliant  
Your life's a joke  
You're just pathetic  
You're always broke_

Your homemade Star Trek uniform  
really ain't impressin' me  
You're sufferin' from delusions of  
Adequacy

You're pitiful 

_You're pitiful_

_You're pitiful, it's true_

Never had a date  
That ya couldn't inflate  
And ya smell repulsive too  
What a bummer bein' you

Well ya just can't dance  
And forget romance  
Everybody you know still calls ya  
Farty Pants  


_But you always have a job well I mean  
As long as you still can work that 'Slurpie Machine'_

You're pitiful 

_You're pitiful _

_You're pitiful, it's true_

You're half undressed  
Eatin' chips of your chest  
While you're playin' Halo 2  
No one's classier than you

La la la la  
La la la la  
La la la la Loser

When the song ended, a speaker of some sort in the hallway started talking. It was Mr. Kuran's voice, saying, "Kids, I will now be handing out your planners for the year, one for each trimester. I will call out certain floor levels, then which side if the hallway. So don't come rushing out. Now, 1st level, left side. Hey, you there! Get back to your dorm! I didn't call 3rd floor RIGHT side, I called 1st floor LEFT side. Sheesh, pay attention."

After a while, the guys section had been called. The three walked back to their dorms & realized that they had each & every class together.

Shadow said, "Dad also told me that I should try & make sure we're the top students in every single class."

Sonic moaned & said, "Great. You know, I don't think you get girls to like you if you're a total smarty pants."

Silver shrugged as he replied, "You also only get whores if you're a total pervert. But we don't care. That's why none of us mine becoming a couple of old butlers."

Shadow said, "Nowadays, I think its called 'janitor'. I yes, I do mind becoming a janitor."

Silver just rolled his eyes as the trio walked back into their dorm rooms.

As soon as everyone had settled down, Shadow said, "Well, nice to know we're all in the same classes; easier for me to maintain your grades."

Silver protested, "Hey, my grades don't need to be 'nourished' by you!"

Shadow asked, "Whatever."

Silver retorted, "Hmph." Shadow just shook his head & smirked.

Sonic in the meantime, was vigorously studying the three schedules, not willing to believe that Shadow was in all of his classes. He said, "I'm going to die! Shadow's in almost all my classes; 1st Language Arts, 2nd History, 5th Study Hall, 6th Math, & 7th Science. Even my trimester classes in 4th period; 1 Tri. PE, 2 Tri. Technology, 3 Tri. Weaponry. Our 3rd periods are different, gladly. For Shadow, he goes to Orchestra," behind Silver & Sonic, Shadow as secretly unpacking his violin while Sonic continued, "Silver goes to a super advanced combo class of Math & Science. I get to go to go to Digital Photography.

The day begins at 6:30 in the morning, & ends at 2:30. Same goes for Wednesdays. The curfew is 10:30."

Shadow shrugged as he said, "Well, Humanities is a pretty boring, but interesting, way to start the day. Not only do you get to learn grammar & all that, but you also get to laugh at how naïve people in the past are. But Sonic goes & takes pictures?"

Silver said, "I don't get it either, but that's Sonic for you; you can't get it. But Math would be a good way to end the day, but apparently not."

Sonic said, "Yeah, because Science owns Math."

Shadow reminded Sonic, "Sonic, you DO remember that you always need my help 24-7 in Science."

Sonic ignored Shadow as he said, "So anyway, our Humanities teacher is Ms. Souen, Math; Mr. Sayori, Science; Mr. Akatsuki. Our PE teacher is Mr. Wakaba, Technology; Ms. Shirabuki, Weaponry; Mr. Yagari. & we have lunch after 4th period."

Shadow stared at the grey sky outside the window as he said, "That's nice. By the way, did you guys happen to notice that there's another door from the bathroom? Let's go check it out."

Sonic asked humorously, "Shadow wants to 'check something out'? Wow." The three went to look & it revealed a sort of kitchen & 3 smaller study rooms. These study rooms were completely empty except for a large oval desk & 6 chairs. On the inner walls were some more big windows. In the kitchen, there was a black marble counter with a sink in it. On the walls were a few cupboards that already held a few plates. Below the counter, there were some more cupboards with some pans & pots in them. In the middle of the kitchen, there was a sort of island of stoves & drawers that had some chopsticks, spoons, knives, forks, & some other cooking tools.

Silver said in awe, "Wow. This really IS the best room."

Shadow said, "It's also a sign that Mr. Kuran really trusts us, at least enough to give us the most expensive & valuable room. We need to keep it in prefect order & everything."

Sonic, in the meantime, had been playing with the rack that held the pans & everything, above the stove. As Shadow had finished his sentence, one of the pots came clattering to the floor.

Silver smirked as he mocked, "Nice."

Shadow rolled his eyes & replied, "Well, at least it's replaceable."

Silver & Shadow went into one of the study rooms that had a pile of clothing on the table; 3 black jackets with white decoration lining & a collar, 3 white button long-sleeved shirts, & 3 pairs of black pants. Shadow said, "I think this school is awesome."

Sonic, in the meantime, had wandered off to one of the other study rooms, & had found 3 packets that were like a planner for the year. Sonic called the other two over to see the books. The contents held a rule section, a few pages that were supposedly like passes around the school, & then finally the planner where they could record the day's homework, tasks, & everything.

Silver saw that each one already had their names, dorm, & teachers printed on it. Silver said, "Actually, I think that the school already planned to have us in this room."

Shadow also saw the names & everything & he said mischievously, "Well, let's go ask if we can go do some snooping & see what we can find."

The other two agreed as they walked downstairs & saw Mr. Kuran sitting on a couch in the lounge. He apparently was snoozing or something because he was surprised when Silver greeted him cheerfully, "Hello sir! We were just sitting in our dorm feeling so bored, & we wondered if we were allowed to stretch our legs outside."

Mr. Kuran smiled as he always did, & said, "Well, first things first, I wish you wouldn't call me sir all the time; it makes me feel so old. & of course you may go about the school. Have fun dilly dallying!"

Silver nodded & smiled as he said, "Yes sir- er, I mean, Mr. Kuran!"

As the three were about to head out, Silver noticed on the wall under the staircase had a flyer on it that said:

_Welcoming School Dance Tomorrow!_

_There is going to be a school dance on the first day of the first week of school; tomorrow. It serves as a welcome to our school, Moonstone Academy. Tickets will be sold at the doors of the teacher's lounge, sold by your dorm superintendent. The time's brackets are from 4:00 pm-9:00 pm. _

_Tickets are $5. Drinks & food will be provided for free. We will not be selling tickets at the door, so you must buy tickets before the dance begins._

_We hope you come & enjoy!_

Shadow immediately said, "Let's not."

Silver said, "I think we should. But we should decide now since it's only a day away. Vote for going," Silver & Sonic raised their hands, "Vote for not going." Only Shadow raised his hand.

Sonic mocked, "Well Shadow, it looks like you're outnumbered."

Shadow said, "Its fine. You guys go."

Sonic said, "No way you think you're gonna get away with that Shadie."

Shadow punched Sonic in the face hard & he said, "That just makes me want to go even less. & I already warned you about the next time you called me that."

Sonic was just wiping his bloody nose as Mr. Kuran cleared his throat. Shadow smirked as he said, "Sorry there. I was just swinging my fist around in the air, & it just happened to meet your face."

Silver laughed as he said, "Aw, that's just rich. But I need to buy some stuff. Could you wait a minute?"

Shadow shrugged, wondering what in hell Silver was going to buy. Silver, in the meantime, headed over to Mr. Kuran & asked, "Mr. Kuran, I was just wondering if you had any of those tickets for that welcoming dance."

Mr. Kuran smiled as he pulled out 3 black tickets with the word ADMISSION printed in fancy font, & a moon crescent printed on it. Mr. Kuran handed the tickets over Silver as Silver handed Mr. Kuran $15. "Nice to do business with you."

But Shadow immediately went up to Silver & Mr. Kuran as he said, "I'm sorry Mr. Kuran, but I'm not going. Silver must've miscounted the money."

As the three walked outside, Shadow said, "Silver, you actually thought I'd let you waste your money on that last ticket."

Silver answered politely, "I didn't think so, I knew so. & besides, there are other ways to get you to go."

Shadow retorted, "No, actually it isn't. & it's not like I'll actually let you carry me or something."

Sonic sighed as he said, "There are other ways then carrying you Shadow."

Silver smirked as he gave Shadow knowing look & said, "Besides, I know the weakness that you'll never be able to resist."

Shadow glowered as he stammered, ".....Ok...lets' leave that aside now...Anyway, I think I remember there being a river nearby. It's just through the grass field & that grove of cherry blossom trees. The ones on the border of the school's property. Wanna go there?"

Sonic rolled his eyes as he said, "Nice change of subject, but sure."

Meanwhile..............

The same occurrences had happened to the girls; extra rooms, kitchen, & planners. They were in the kitchen when Blaze noticed in one of the 3 studies; there were a pile of clothing; 3 black jackets with white decoration lining & a collar, 3 white button long-sleeved shirts, 3 black mini skirts, & 3 pairs of black knee high socks. Rose went over & said, "This is going to be an awesome school."

Amy said, "Wanna go look around some more?"

Blaze said, "Sure," as the three went down to the lounge to find Ms. Ichiru pasting a piece of paper on the wall beneath the stairway they were walking on.

Amy greeted Ms. Ichiru, "Hi Ms. Ichiru! What's that flyer for?"

Ms. Ichiru smiled as she said, "Why hello Amy, Blaze, & Rose! I'm just putting up the flyer for the school's welcoming dance. It's the day after tomorrow; 4:00 pm-9:00 pm with free food & drinks. The tickets are sold everyday until the time it starts, so be sure to buy them sometime soon. You can buy the tickets at the teacher's lounge from your dorm superintendent, which is me, for $5. It's a really awesome event, I'd suggest going."

Blaze asked, "Is it like a country club dance, or is it one of the fancier ones you'd want to dress up for?"

Ms. Ichiru answered, "It's one of the fancier ones, yes. But if you'd like to buy some now, I have some with me."

Amy immediately pulled out $15 & said, "Yes please!"

Ms. Ichiru handed her 3 white tickets that had the word ADMISSION printed in black fancy font, & a crescent moon stamped on it. The crescent moon was the school's symbol.

Amy said, "Thanks," as the three headed out the door.

Once outside, Amy declared, "This is an awesome chance for me to get you two someone. & I have the perfect people in mind. Even someone for myself too."

Rose smirked as she said, "Let me guess; you're going after the blue blob, you're going to try to set up Blaze with that Silver guy, & me with that Shadow guy. Right?"

Amy said, "How did you know?"

Blaze answered, "'Cause we just know you too well."

Amy sniffed as the three walked towards the grass field in front of the school. They wandered the orchard of cherry blossom trees until they reached a river that served as the border of the school. The river's water was like some shining, clear crystal. So clear, you could drink it without any interference with dirt or bugs, & you could see the bottom, covered with round, smooth, flat stones that were all different shades of grey. The shore was entirely made of flat, smooth, circular rocks that didn't wobble or move when you walked on them. They were like puzzle pieces, each placed picture perfect. The same as the bottom of the river. Beyond the river was a rocky mountain, dotted with clusters of evergreen pine trees. Rose said, "Wouldn't it be nice if I 'dropped' the tickets into this perfectly convenient river."

Blaze sighed & said, "Just come. It'll be fun."

Rose answered, "Hmm.....Fine."

Blaze's eyes widened as she said sarcastically, "Wow. That was easier than I thought."

Amy said, "I think I know why. Rose thinks she can get away with not wearing dressy stuff."

Rose rolled her eyes as she replied sarcastically, "Oh, no! I've been caught!"

The three laughed as Amy & Blaze sat on logs, while Rose plopped down onto the rocky shore. Then Rose suddenly stood back up & focused on the bush behind the other two sisters. "What's the matter Rose," Amy asked, noticing the tension of her sister.

A sudden rustle behind them in the bushes made Rose inclined to pull out her gun & shoot the bush. The 'bush' fell silent afterwards. Then Shadow rushed out with a dagger, while Rose met it with another one. The two splashed into the shallow shores of the river as they fought. The repetitive moves, circling, & clanging of swords made it seem as if it was a dance of some sort. A dance on the blade of life & death. Well, not exactly since they weren't ACTUALLY going to fight to the death.

While they were fighting, Silver stepped out from between the bushes, & Sonic soon followed after him, carrying a twig from the orchard covered in cherry blossoms. Sonic handed the twig to Amy, who gladly accepted it. Silver on the other hand, went up to Blaze & said, "So, Flame. Have you heard about that welcoming dance at the school tomorrow?"

Blaze snapped, "My name isn't Flame! It's Blaze! & I might know about the dance. But you're such a stalker!"

Silver pretended to be shocked as he said, "What?! Heh, we didn't follow you!"

Blaze rolled her eyes as she replied skeptically, "Right."

Rose called over from the battle, "Yeah, she's going to the dance! & Blaze, if they'd been following us, I would've known!" But these words cost Rose her battle as Shadow took this opportunity to grab Rose's wrist & fling her into the deep parts of the river. But Rose caught herself in time, & she dug her heels into the ground in the river & flung Shadow into the deeper part. Shadow disappeared under water for a few moments, but reappeared when he sat up. Shadow was totally drenched wet, & had drops of water dripping down from the tips of his ears & down his forehead. Rose was laughing, & pretty soon the others were laughing too.

Shadow wiped away the water that was dripping down his forehead as he said slyly to Rose, "Oh. You wanna play dirty? Well I'll give you dirty."

Just then, Shadow used his Chaos Control & disappeared. Rose laughed as she said sarcastically, "Wow. Chaos Control."

Shadow reappeared behind Rose, smirking, as he grabbed her shoulder & wrapped his arm around her waist as both of them disappeared this time. They reappeared above the deepest part of the river, & two fell in. Their heads disappeared underneath the surface for a few long seconds, then they resurfaced again. That part of the river turned out to be so deep that the two had to swim.

When the two crawled back onto the shore Shadow smirked & said, "Well?"

Rose muttered, "Shut up."

Shadow rolled his eyes as Blaze said, "That was interesting."

Sonic said, "You know Shadow, if you two aren't careful, & if I didn't know better, I'd say you two have something going on over there."

Shadow answered, "You know Sonic, if you aren't careful, & if I did know better, you could get yourself decapitated."

Silver pointed out, "Sonic does have a point though."

Amy asked Shadow, "So Shadow, are you going to the dance?"

Shadow answered simply, "Nope."

Amy dropped her jaw in response. Sonic said, "Come on Shadow, go."

Shadow replied simply (Yet again.), "Nope."

Sonic said, "............." The awfully long plead continued on for the next 5 minutes, with Shadow continuously repeating, "No.........no....................no......DAMN IT SONIC, I SAID NO!"

By now Sonic was out of breath & couldn't continue his retarded plead. Rose sarcastically sighed in relief as she said, "Whew, that retarded sound finally stopped."

Amy suddenly asked Blaze, "Blaze, what time is it?"

Blaze laughed as she answered, "Sure, oh my God, it's 10:28; 2 minutes till curfew. & it's not even that dark. But yeah, we should get going."

Rose said, "I had a feeling it was getting late."

Silver shrugged, "If we're late, we're late. Who gives a crap?"

Blaze snapped, "Our dorm superintendents!"

Sonic asked cautiously, "Well, shouldn't we go now?"

Shadow sighed & replied, "Duh," as the group made their way back to their dorms.

**--------------------------Special Cut Scene---------------------------------------------------**

The group was on their way back from the river, & Amy pulled Sonic aside & whispered, "Hey Sonic? Well... I was kinda wondering if you could get Shadow go to the dance for Rose."

Sonic smirked as he answered, "You & I think alike."

Amy gave a confused look as she asked, "What does that mean?"

Sonic sighed, but smirked yet again as he answered, "W had the same idea. But sure! I'd be happy to help. I'll just go look for Mr. Kuran right now, buy a ticket, keep it hidden, & just miraculously get Shadow to go. Simple."

Amy smiled as she said, "Thanks, even though the last part doesn't sound anything close to simple. Remind me I owe you one!"

Sonic headed for the teacher's dorm immediately afterwards.

**Good chapter? Too long? Too short? As usual, review please!**


	5. 5 Preparation?

**Heyy everyone... Sorry, school really, really busy... Sooo many piano competitions! **

** Haha oh well. Me and my twin sister's birthdays are coming up this month! Ehehe we'll go on vacation, so please wait patiently for updates! Thank you for remembering to read this poor little writer's story... **

**By the way, "Sempai" is what you call someone above you in Japan. For example, in school, someone in a higher grade then you, you would call them Sempai. It's just a polite tradition. And, they only need to wear their uniforms to class. Any other times, they usually wear their 'normal' clothes. **

**Also, due to the demands of my sister, we changed Rose's appearance. Her hair now has bangs down to her eyebrows, parted to the left, and the length is down to her shoulder blades. She has very light baby pastel greenish blonde highlights at the ends of her hairs, and her eyes match this color too. Everything else is the same.**

**As usual, every respective owner owns their part of this story, nothing is mine.**

The girls bustle about the next morning, causing much noise.

"Oh noo," Amy exclaims over and over again. "I can't believe we're late! What if the teachers get mad and hold us back after school for supplementary classes! What if we miss the dance?"

Rose, calm as usual, replies simply, "Well...if we're late, then we're late. We could just ditch the classes." She gives a failed attempt of pulling Blaze out of bed, since she was still sleeping soundly despite all the noise Amy had procured. Blaze groaned as she rolled out of the bed and landed with a thud. "Sexy...," Rose commented sarcastically with a small laugh.

Amy was still frantically rushing about, and fell over Blaze, still on the ground, with a loud scream. Rose, who had by now given up on the two, left for the kitchen saying, "I'm gonna get some breakfast," casually.

Suddenly, there was an out-burst of the music. _"Someone's playing piano," _Rose thought to herself. _"Jeez...they're good...but why aren't they in class by now? Don't tell me they're snobs who think they don't need to attend classes..." _

Rose goes over to check anyways.

The girls at the door were twins, clearly freshmen. Cream-colored kittens with cute side ponytails, still wearing their matching plaid pajamas. It almost seemed as if there was only one person standing at the door; they were an exact mirror of each other, save the color of their hair ties and pajamas. They also seemed a little...dazed, as if they had just been randomly pulled out from some other dimension.

The two said, in perfect unison, also sounding almost a little annoyed now, "Oh, good morning Sempai. Is there something you need?"

Rose stared at them for a minute, thinking, _"It's like these two exist in their own little world, and are peeking out from it to observe me..."_ "Oh, I was just wondering why no one seems to be in class today."

Their faces changed together, giving a look that totally said "Seriously? You dare come bother _us_ about something so stupid? You must be an idiot."

However, the two merely smiled together and said, "Well the dance is today, and the girls all petitioned a while ago that we should have the day off to prepare and such, and since the teachers also attend, it's tradition that no classes should take place on days of dances."

Rose managed to get out, "...Really? Is it that important?"

The twins' faces now turned into something that said "So she really is stupid."

Yet again, the two laugh together, saying, "Oh, I guess Sempai is new. Well its fun, and there are only 3 dances the entire year, so I suppose. They even have to drag it on until around 11 and 12 to satisfy the students."

"I...see," Rose replies, a little confused now. "Thank you for the information. I have another question. If we should need to shop or something like that, are we allowed to leave the campus?"

They two keep a straight face this time, replying, "Yeah, the southern area of the school is huge, and all for recreation. Since we're not really allowed to leave campus unless for breaks or field trips, the recreational district is very elaborate and extensive. You're actually better off staying on campus than going out, if you can believe that."

"Oh, I see. Thank you, see you around then," Rose said, and left. Not soon after she entered her own dorm, the music started again.

By now, Blaze and Amy had collected themselves, and in turn, ate the breakfast Rose had made.

"Oh my gosh," Amy exclaimed as Rose walked in, "It was yummy! And guess what, Sonic somehow got my phone number and texted me "morning"! But I didn't know what to reply, so I didn't."

"...That's nice," Rose said as she yawned. "There's no school, 'cause students need to shop and prepare or something for the dance. It's a huge event."

Blaze, who now tired and cranky, groaned, "Ugh, why didn't you mention that earlier!" She immediately returned to go change back into her pajamas.

Amy sighed as she said, "All that hard work for nothing! I guess we should shop then? We should get a big group! How 'bout we ask those three guys from before? That should be fun! Wait...there's still that rule of 'no leaving campus'."

Rose slumped into the couch and stretched as she said, "Well...according to the twin Beethoven freshmen next door...There's a huge recreational district that makes up the entire southern part of school. They even said that we're better off on the campus than going out."

Amy's face then turned into something like this, as she stuttered, "...Wh-why...didn't y-you...MENTION THIS EARLIER?"

Rose just ignored her comment as she casually added, "Well, since we obviously don't get this chance everyday, why don't we go shopping? OK? Ok, so let's go there after...I don't know, breakfast? Or after we give Blaze some caffeine?"

Amy just gave a huge sigh in response, collapsing onto the couch. "You go take care of her, ok big sis?"

Meanwhile...

Shadow pulled open the curtains, letting all the sunlight flow into the room, and onto the silver and blue sleeping beauties on the beds. "Hey," he growled, "Which one of you guys were in charge of packing out bags? Or should I just kill both of you and get it over with..."

The blue beauty turned a little, only to be blinded by the light. "Ugh why are you so crabby _every single morning?_ Nobody even disturbed you today, and yet somehow it's still our faults. How can you even stand being in all this sun?"

"Because 'all this sun' is nothing compared to having to shop with you two! One of you two didn't pack anything for yourselves to go to the dance in, so now I have to help you two, as your older brother. Do you even understand how many of those human girls will be following us, going 'kyaa~ kyaa~ kyaa~' at _everything we do_," Shadow sighed, "Its sooo _annoying_."

Silver fell off his bed at this point, groaning, "Shadow...you complain _way too much_. It's not necessarily annoying; you're just _always_ so annoyed that you think _everything _is annoying."

"Bag it," Shadow snapped. "There's two glasses for you guys; bottoms up. We head out once you guys are awake. I wanna get this over with as soon as I can."

"Ew," Sonic remarked disgustedly, "Blood tablets are gross...especially when you dissolve them in water.

"Ah, quit bein' so picky. It's not like we were awake in time to make it ourselves," Silver said leisurely as he chugged it down in one gulp.

Sonic scoffs in disgust as he checks his phone, desperate for a way to put off 'breakfast'. He got a text from Amy saying "Hey can u guys help us with finding 'appropriate' and 'formal' clothes? We don't have any. Plz?"

Sonic smirked as he replied back "sure, but this means u double owe me! well meet u guys in our dorm so u can help us play cameo! Room 300"

Sonic started ecstatically, "Hey, Shadow-"

"Just drink your drink and wake up," Shadow interrupted, already sounding annoyed.

"You don't have to worry about flocks of girls today! 'Cause our girl friends will be helping us play 'cameo'," Sonic continued, ignoring Shadow's comment.

Silver gave a tired, confused look, saying, "What do you mean 'cameo'? It's not like we have many normal commoners' clothes..."

Sonic winked as he added, "I packed tons of commoners' clothes! 'Cause its fun, and I knew we would need them. Which left a little less room for clubbing clothes so-"

Sonic, as soon as he finished his comment, was flung to the other side of the room, by a black and red demon straight from the deepest depths of Hell. This demon was yelling, "SO IT WAS YOU DAMN IT!"

Silver just ignored everything, slumping back into bed saying, "Well duh, only he would fold clothes so messy."

Shadow takes the punishment into the kitchen, Sonic still making smart remarks, as Silver sleeps ever-so peacefully.

Meanwhile...

Amy receives a text and exclaims, "Yes! We have escorts for shopping today! Hurry and get ready, we'll go help them play 'cameo'!"

Blaze, now a little awake, asks sleepily, "Huh? Escorts?"

Rose inquires cautiously, "...So you were serious..."

Amy scoffs and explains as if Rose were an idiot, "Yes. How could I not be? The blue one is just too cute!"

Rose's only response is her, slumping back into bed and copying the former Blaze, who is now panicking and desperately trying to dress and wake up.

Somehow, after outer-worldly endeavors from Amy, the two wake up and together the three head out for the guys' dorm.

"Ok, this says Room 300," Rose says as she points to the number on the door. They were at the end of a long, long hall, which looked rather desolate.

Amy is just about to knock, but Blaze interjects, "Are you sure this is right? It sounds so empty..."

Suddenly, they hear a huge crash inside, and a knife goes through the door, almost poking Amy's face. Amy's soul seems to fly away, as she sits of the ground thinking, "...hah..."

Blaze bends down to check on Amy, while Rose scoffs and knocks on the door. The noise inside quickly subsides, and they head Shadow call, "One moment..."

They wait patiently, and the knife is taken back inside, and the door is opened. Shadow, wearing a clearly fake smile, welcomes the three in. The living room and kitchen is surprisingly neat, despite all the crashes from earlier. Rose's face seems to read "...Seriously? What is this?"

Shadow just ignored her thought, and said, in a strangely warm tone, "Are you guys hungry? There's some rice in the rice cooker from last night."

The three girls merely gaped at his fake warmth, while Blaze asked, "...So where's everyone else? Aren't we supposed to dress you guys like commoners?"

Now, Shadow's mask of warmth came off as he said brusquely, "In the bedroom," and led the three to the glamorous room. With three large beds, all with giant silk curtains, and a large glamorous window looking out at the girls' dorm and the sunrise, it couldn't be more elaborate. It was a serious mess though, various mis-matching blankets and pillows strewn everywhere.

Sonic slept soundly in his bed, face down and drooling, while Silver stirred at the entrance of Blaze. "Am I dreaming," he wondered out loud to himself quietly, before turning away to continue sleeping.

As the other two girls try to clean the room a little, and find their suitcases, Rose accuses suspiciously, "How come you're the only one awake?"

Shadow smirks, letting his act subdue, and replies simply, "Well, I'm sure you heard Sonic woke up to text your sister, but since she didn't reply, he went back to sleep."

Rose gives a small laugh. "This entire setup seems pretty contrived."

Shadow leans against the wall, taking a deep thoughtful breath before inquiring, "Would it be that bad if was?"

Rose merely scoffs and rolls her eyes for a reply. Meanwhile, Amy pulls out three huge suitcases from the huge closet, and falls over. Rose immediately goes over to help her, scolding, "You're way too clumsy. By the way, how are we supposed to get those two up?" She motions toward the two sleeping corpses.

"How am I supposed to know," Shadow replies curtly. "It's hard enough to get myself up, let alone those two."

Rose gives a "your so useless" sigh, as she pulls the two off their beds and onto the ground with a thud.

Blaze comments sarcastically, "Your favorite way of waking people up, huh?"

The two of them stir, and Rose pats off her hands and gives a happy-go-lucky kind of nod. The three girls commence to looking through the three suitcases, dumping them all out.

Shadow sighs, rubbing his temples and thinking, _"Damn...Now we have to put all those back later..."_

Rose pulls out a pair of light colored jeans, a plain white T-shirt lined with black around the neck and sleeves, and a green, white, and black plaid shirt. "Here, this should give us a good laugh," Rose says as she throws the clothes on Silver. "Somebody get him changed. How 'bout you, Blaze?"

Blaze subsequently starts blushing madly, retorting, "No way! Shadow, you're his brother, you do it!"

Shadow merely covers his ears, saying, "Sure thing. Just stop yelling."

Blaze throws a pair of socks at Shadow, only to laugh as it gets stuck on his ear. He apparently didn't notice, and just started changing Silver, who mumbled, "Its cold..."

Sonic wakes up just in time to see this, and can barely contain his laughter, or believe what he was seeing: Shadow, undressing a sleeping Silver, while wearing a sock on his ear. Sonic burst out laughing, and ended up with the sock in his mouth before he knew it.

Amy cries out "OH MY GOSH SONIC! Good morning!"

Sonic gives her a look of shocked surprise, taking the sock out of his mouth. "Good morning," he answers, confused and embarrassed, "How'd you get here?"

"Well...that's a long story," Amy replies, blushing, "but we're going shopping together, so that's going to be great!"

"Well, I need to get dressed still though."

"That's no problem!" Amy throws a pile of clothes at Sonic, which he finds to be a light grey hoodie with "1ST MATE" printed on it in purple and a pair of dark jeans. He subsequently starts dressing while asking, "I'm still wondering though, why is Shadow stripping Silver?"

Rose interjects, "He's dressing him stupid."

Amy laughs, adding, "Yeah dumb pooh!" with a big smile, with Rose doing a face palm behind her.

Rose finally finds some clothes for Shadow, laughs, and throws it at him saying, "This is perfect."

It turns out to be a plain white T-shirt, with big print letters in black saying 'Raise Your VOICE', a deep wine red hoodie with a cute wine and white colored pom-pom on the top of the hood, and a pair of dark indigo jeans.

Shadow looks through the pile, and says, "...You can't be serious..."

Rose smiles a huge smile in response.

The six walk through the gates to the recreational area, and are amazed by the view. It seems like a mush of eastern Asian cities, mostly Seoul, Shenzhen, Tokyo, and Taipei. Many girls turn to look at the group, but are driven away by a certain someone's glares. Shadow, whom pulled his hood up to try and hide, wore an expression to kill.

Rose gave him a playful punch saying, "Hey, if you don't lighten up, I'm gonna make you carry all our stuff!"

Shadow scoffed, "As if."

Sonic's eyes widen as he exclaimed, "OMG...CHILLI DOGS."

Amy had lost her patience now, and dragged the group at lightning speed, saying "If we don't hurry, all the goodies will be gone! The food will still be there, so let's go!"

They all end up in a dark, quiet store. The lights were dim and loosely scattered, with mirrors around everywhere. The store had a calm, warm aura, with few people scattered about. The buzz and bustle of the crowd seemed far away, even though it was really on the other side of the door.

"This is nice..." Rose comments absent mindedly.

"Let's get going," Amy pushes everyone. "Boys to the left, girls to the right! Let's make use of our precious time!"

Music played quietly in the background, as time secretly flowed by, _Like Movies_ by _2pm._

_As if we were in an old movie,  
We look so happy in there.  
At a place we don't remember, are strangers to,  
Looking for our memories._

Tears fell – no.  
Tears are still falling.  
Just when I think of you, when I look at you.

Even if I were to go back,  
Looking at you again and again,  
I miss you more and more.  
I can't forget you.

I know I won't love another person,  
Cause I don't wanna let you go,  


_In my memory.  
Just like if I was watching the main character of a movie,  
Please be the person who once loved me.  
Unknowingly, come back to my side  
As if we were in an old movie,  
Although we seemed so young then.  
The place at which time stopped for me,  
Stopped where we were in love._

I remember, yes.  
I remember when I sent you off.  
When I let you go.

Even if I were to go back, even if I were to erase it,  
I miss you more and more,  
I can't forget you.

I know I won't love another person,  
Cause I don't wanna let you go.  


_In my memory,  
Just like if I was watching the main character of a movie,  
Please be the person who once loved me.  
If you hear me._

In the past, we were like two lovers like, romantic comedy.  
Left right on the screen, just quietly.  
Playback again, do you remember?  
We had countless kiss scenes.  
Missing each other while walking like two main characters, baby.  
Walking on different roads, meeting each other coincidentally.  
Like a drama, even more dramatic than a drama.  
Come back to me, you know I need you back,  
You know I won't love anyone else.

As everyone speed shopped, boys browsing carelessly, girls power shopping, time passed quickly in this seemingly endless place. The soft music played along nicely, now _Lie,_ by _CNBLUE._

_I erase the memories, I erase them with my tears._

_I cannot keep you inside me._

_I push away the memories, I push away the pain, so that they can't stay inside me._

_I throw away the memories, I throw them away with my tears, so I won't have any hope._

_So my longing heart won't even know._

_Even thought I push you away painfully, I wait for you._

_I don't think I can stop missing you, I don't think it can be helped._

_I don't think I can let you go._

_I throw you away again and again, but you just keep growing inside my heart._

_You've become tear drops that wont dry out, and grow even though I erase you again._

_You've become a wound that doesn't even hurt._

_No matter how hard I try, I can no longer hold onto my love, _

_That becomes more and more blurry each and every day..._

By the time the guys had finished, it was 10 after 12. the girls were waiting in the entrance.

Sonic exclaimed, "Oh! Sorry, did we make you guys wait long? We kinda got lost, its so huge and dark, room after room..."

Amy smiled cheerfully. "Not at all! Do you want to go get lunch now?"

Silver and Sonic nodded energetically, while Shadow just shrugged "I don't really care."

The group then went out to the food court, unconsciously splitting into three groups.

"What do you wanna eat?" Silver asked Blaze.

"Hmm...Can we go get lots ?" Blaze asked thoughtfully.

"Sure!" Silver laughed. "I didn't know you like that too!" They made a cute couple, laughing as they looked around for some. They soon found a cute little stand, and bought two boxes. Silver brought her over to a small table away from the crowd to eat more privately. Often their hands brushed, making Blaze blush. However, the two only talked of their siblings' loves, not their own.

Amy plainly told Sonic, "Hey, let's go get you some chili dogs, then go get me some yakisoba!"

"Sounds great to me," Sonic grinned in reply.

They sat in the middle of the crowd, sharing each other's food, chatting excitedly, planning the night for everyone.

All of the sudden, Rose and Shadow found themselves alone. "Well...this is cliché." Rose laughs.

"Hey...," Shadow inquires cautiously. "Do you like dango?"

Rose gapes in shock, hunger in her eyes as she exclaims, "YES. I LOVE THEM! Do you? Hahaha I can't see you eating something as cute as dango!"

Shadow is almost shocked into silence at her outburst. "Well...How can you 'love' food? And yeah, I _like_ it."

"OMG! That's crazy! Anyways, we should get a few bags, and fill them with every kind!"

Shadow starts laughing at her, saying "Wow, you really do have a cute, feminine side! Good thing its Hanami Season."

Rose rolls her eyes saying "Whatever. I just want my dango. We need to get some green tea too! And wagashi and dorayaki and yokan and takoyaki and daifuku and onigiri...some sakuramochi would be nice too! We need lots of hanami while its in season! No, we shouldn't eat too much...O.K, only anko, chadango, chichi, hanami, goma, and mitarashi! And chocolate Pocky too!"

Shadow merely laughed " ToT I should have never said anything..."

They went to a convenience stand, Shadow merely paying after Rose ordered, holding two full bags. The elderly couple at the stand called after them, with a cute elaborate box, exclusive to Hanami Season. They gave them a free susa dango, and a stamp card. "Enjoy!" they said.

They went over to the river bed and sat on a bench in the sunshine and enjoyed their food, with Shadow commenting "Jeez, I didn't know you ate so much."

The couples all enjoyed their lunches for a while, everything tranquil.

**So, I'm a bit rusty, right? Again, sorry for the long wait! Also, if you're O.K with Asian music, I suggest you try out those songs! Look up the foods too, if you want. I'm too lazy to describe all of them...**

**Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
